fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Underground Metro Area
The Old Underground Metro Area is what appears to be a commercial district located under the city of Fairport. Vivendi Timeline The area is only seen in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate and can be divided in three sections: abandoned, maintenance and subway. Abandoned section This section of the area apparently dates back to the 1970s, and is seemingly completely devoid of inhabitants even before the explosion, though the amount of working lamps may point out that the area was patrolled by security or police forces. It also seemed to be a spot open to urban explorers, as Lieutenant Steve Chen claims to have taken his two children on a tour there one or two years before the events of the game. Dead Delta Force operatives are seen in several spots, indicating that there are more entry points than only the one Chen and the Sergeant used to get underground. Several ancient objects including tables, wheelchairs and even an old carriage are strewn around, often in piles, all of which make the place pretty difficult to navigate. A hole through a rock wall, barricaded by the time the Sergean reaches it, separates if from the maintenance section. This section is possibly the most haunted of the three, with several Shades both "corpse" and "attack" forms, a number of Scarecrows and even a Nightmare that breaks through the aforementioned barrier. Alma also appears a few times, and likely directs the attack that eventually kills Chen. Maintenance section This area looks much newer and cleaner, and, judging by the amount of crates and equipment for heavy lifting, was previously used as a storage facility. Some rooms are flooded to about ankle height. A waterproof door (connecting to a flood ditch where the Sergeant encounters Gavin Morrison requesting for extraction) and a long ladder completely separate it from the back rooms of the modern subway. This section is also heavily haunted, having several rooms and air vents infested by Shades and many more Scarecrows than the Abandoned section. Interestingly, there are rats wandering around undisturbed by the apparitions, even if they tend to flee from Alma. Subway This section is arguably the "cleanest" in a paranormal sense, as no apparitions are fought (even though there is an occurrence near the exit to the street). Some deactivated Replica Desert Soldiers are found in the back storages and offices. The Sergeant reaches the public area just in time to witness Morrison being taken by Nightcrawlers. When the Sergean reaches the streets, he finds a crash landed airplane, which may also explain the structural malfunctions in the underground. Monolith Timeline In F.E.A.R. 2, while on the way to Still Island, team Dark Signal find themselves inside the old underground metro area after Morales drives the APC there to escape attacking Replica forces. They defend themselves from assaulting replicas, with Michael Beckett operating the APC turret. In the middle of the battle, Harold Keegan becomes possessed by Alma Wade, and begins to search for her. After the replica attack is repelled, Michael Beckett is asked to head underground and find Keegan. During this search, Beckett explores abandoned stations, derailed subway cars, and maintenance areas. There are a few very interesting things to note about the Metro: one is, there are still smoking bodies (skeletons that appeared to have been killed by Alma's trademark ability), insinuating that some people may have survived the initial blast and fallout from the Origin Facility Explosion. Two, the Metro was stopped from expanding as to prevent from interfering with the Still Island's supply line by the government (local, state, or federal; the level is not mentioned). Some regions of the Metro are in perfect condition, while others are heavily damaged, making it uncertain as to whether the explosion or Replica forces caused more damage. Category:Locations